mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis
Burn punched a punching bag frequently and then delivered a few kicks and special attacks into it until it ripped open and he gave it a head-butt and used the force to increase the punches and took it off its hanging nail. He was in the training room with some other people to his right. He was sweating and had a tank top on and shorts and his lightsaber on his belt. He then over to the carving walls and carved 3 perfect circles in each wall quickly and force pushed out each hole and he then deactivated his lightsaber and shook hands with a Twi'lek Jedi who he taught the same technique too soon after so more Jedi could take on the CIS with better ease. He let out a breath and took a lift to the dueling stand and a happy Togruta won 4 duels and then mocked the temple saying he could beat all the non-Yodas and Windus whilst spinning his lightsabers behind his back and performing many flourishes. Burn nodded and he then aimed at Burn and then twirled it playfully and did a spin and said You scared? Burn nodded no and mocked There is no emotion- there is peace. and they rolled their eyes and said I challenge you to a sparring. and Burn said Sorry I do not wanna embarrass. you and tried to warn them but they kept insisting so he agreed. As soon as the other Jedi said start he slashed out at the Togruta who had trouble locking and he fully charged them, sending them back whilst still locking and then suddenly striking somewhere else extremely hard and then rapid furies and the Togruta's lightsaber went flying and Burn deactivated his lightsaber and elbowed the Togruta 7 times in the chin and grabbed their fists as they tried to punch and brought his knee up to stop a knee and then he struck the Togruta 8 times in the chest with his right fist and then palmed them in the face and then put his right arm out to block an elbow and kneed them in the stomach and flipped them and they groaned on the floor in pain. Burn just did it because he hated low new Knights who bragged about skills but had never really seen enough battle to know skills. Burn was full of rage and had vented it. The people checked on the Togruta and backed away from Burn who simply rode the lift back down and was congratulated by Cin Drallig for his dueling proficiency and he thanked him, he really looked up to Drallig- as much as an independent Burn could look up to someone. Burn then was turned around by Ward who was with his secret girl friend and Burn asked him what he wanted and Ward explained My family has been threatened. Please help me defend our small side rented property while we vacation there. and Burn shrugged and agreed and followed Ward. Burn had not really used a single form but mostly used Djem So and such but also employed tons of martial arts when needed and would not hesitate to use the force and whilst he attacked brutally and rampaging when mad he also could maintain a lot of speed and flexibility and his anger also kind of was like it was Juyo but instead he was not open to force attacks. He fought with generally Djem So compared to fit his own personal needs. Pretty much Djem So with martial arts when needed and not forgetting to use the force. He avoided enslavement of form. Protecting Ward's Family Ward thanked Burn but Ward did not need thanks as he was bored at the temple but Ward had requested Burn not reveal himself as a Jedi as his family has a small disconnected Sith heritage and did not really like all them Danged Jedi crusades, such foolishness- whats a the force anyway? and mostly frowned upon Wards mentioning of them and Ward himself was very disconnected from the order like Quinlan Voss and Burn was supposed to pretend to be just a good friend.. He used the force to keep cool from the heat. He looked for possible threats and saw Jungle Felucians, possibly Hostile. They climbed the gates and Ward ordered them to leave but they ignored him and struck him. Burn force pushed them over the gate, hard and helped Ward up. They came back over mostly and attacked with blades. Burn and Ward shot them down with some of Ward's rifles. Burn helped Ward install turrets that recognize Felucians and fire on sight. Burn let his breaker bar clatter to the floor and he wiped sweat from his head and Ward said All working. and Burn nodded and force gripped the breaker bar and gave it to Ward. Ward went inside and started to have a barbeque in the back and asked Burn if he wanted some steak when it was done or Bantha burgers but Burn decided it would not be too healthy for him and declined with that explanation. Why would you need to worry about that, are you a professional sports player? asked Ward's mother but Burn laughed and shrugged it off, not explaining he was in martial training constantly. Ward ate the steak and talked about how he wanted to visit Ryloth and how Burn disliked Twi'leks which Burn justified by having negative experiences with them. Suddenly several commando droids spotted them and got in some sniper droids. Burn activated his lightsaber, the only way to redirect the shots. The family gasped but he ushered them inside and deflected more shots. Incoming STAPS roared and Burn landed on one, decapitated the droid, took control and spun it around, firing on two others and then jumping on the next one, decapitating the droid and letting it steer into the right then jumping off and barrel rolling to reduce impact. Incoming droids penetrated the gate in front of Burn as he got up and they broke through. Burn deflected shows back at them and used the force to defeat them whilst Ward grabbed a pistol and took his family inside. Burn burst in and told Ward this place was not safe as it was in contested territory and got Ward and his family to build a place closer to a Republic outpost despite some protest. Suddenly his family turned out to still be using the dark side as he walked in on them practicing rituals with Ward by his side. Ward looked confused and gasped and said Ma! but they activated their lightsabers and dueled Burn who worked extremely hard to keep up with all 3 blades without having to eliminate the threat to make it stop. He resulted to martial arts skills and force powers to ultimately stun the family. Ward apologized but Burn brought them into the near by Republic outpost and then returned to Coruscant after a small argument with Ward. The End Next Madness